


Losses

by Sir_eggy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Iron-Dad, Maybe torture not sure yet XD, No plan either, Spider-son, brainwash?, enjoy?, no plot yet, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_eggy/pseuds/Sir_eggy
Summary: Peter Parker, aka Spider-man and *the* Captain America go missing on a mission. Tony will do whatever it takes to get his son-kid back. And the whole team will do anything to get them both back.I think Tony's still mad at Steve XD





	Losses

**Chapter 1: Mystery**

** _ \----------Natasha----------- _ **

Everything had finally calmed down in the rural countryside and the threat had been destroyed. The bodies of many aliens lay on the ground, either sliced up, in pieces or crumpled in a heap.

Steve was still yet to show up and no one had the slightest idea in where he had gone. As well as Peter. He wasn’t answering his comm and hadn’t come back from chasing a few aliens that were trying to escape into the city. So, the remaining Avengers including and Natasha had spread out to try and find them, being cautious in case any aliens were still around. Natasha had taken Tony, Sam, Bucky and Stephen with her to search the scarce and empty buildings, Thor, Wanda, Bruce and Vision in the fields and Loki (he’s an Avenger now :D), Rhodey, Scott and Clint in caves and burrows. 

So far, there had been no luck and everyone was starting to get worried. Anything could have happened to Steve and Peter. She just hoped they were together.

A small beep from her comm interrupted her concerning thoughts. _Was it them?_ She wondered, answering her comm.

‘Nat?’ came Rhodey’s voice. ‘I think I’ve something you might want to see in a cave.’

She shared a worrying look with Tony.  


‘On my way.’ She replied, hoping desperately it wouldn’t be something bad…

** _ \----------Peter---------- _ **

He heard a voice, cutting its way through the darkness that had encased him for what seemed like years. The voice sounded close, but it was just a distortion of incoherent sound, not making sense. '

The compression in his throbbing head was overwhelming and his eyes felt so heavy that it felt impossible to lift. He forced with parched eyes open, and for once glad that it was dark.

‘Pete,’ the voice prodded, and he groaned painfully in response, squinting up at the source of the voice. And slowly, everything began to make sense and become clear. Aliens. Steve. Weird cloaked dude. Steve, who he soon realised was saying his name, was shaking his shoulder gently, trying to wake him. It worked.

He squinted his eyes open, looking him up and down. There were chains on his wrists and ankles, tied to the walls a few feet away from them and as he looked down on himself, Peter realised he had them too. Steve offered a hand to help him sit up and Peter hesitantly accepted it.

‘So… What’s up?’ he asked nervously, looking Steve up and down. Steve looked up at him, grimacing as if he’d been waiting for him to ask.

‘Just an… old friend,’ he replied bitterly, looking down. Peter waited for more but there was none.

‘Great friend, I’m really liking their hospitality. I mean the chains, how did they know I loved getting chained to a wall?’ he said sarcastically, trying to ease the tension.

Slowly, Steve looked up at him and sighed. This was gonna be fun.

‘I’m sure you’ve heard of HYDRA?’

** _ \----------Tony----------- _ **

As he and the Avenges made their way into the cave entrance, Tony couldn’t help but feel anxious. And what did Rhodey want them to see? He greeted Rhodey who had exited his suit, Loki, Clint and Scott in the centre of the cave. They all looked tense.

‘Tones,’ Rhodey said and nodded to the others before hesitantly taking two small metal objects out of his pocket.

‘We were searching in this cave and found these on the floor,’ he finished, handing him the two objects. They were web shooters. Peter’s web shooters. With a knot forming in his stomach, he saw Clint holding a shield. Steve’s shield. It took him about Two seconds to realise that Peter and Steve were together but that didn’t ease his worry. They would never just leave their weapons lying around like this. Where were they? And what had happened before they got here? Two missing Avengers and some pieces of metal were the only leads. _Great_…


End file.
